


Pale Words (Lucas Baker x Clancy Jarvis)

by FoxyEgg



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Help, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Relationship(s), Resident Evil 7 Spoilers, Smuff, Smut, Spoilers, bxb - Freeform, re7, shet content, shit writing, taking requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: Clancy was captured by Lucas after just getting out of the main house. Lucas takes him into the barn and plays "a few games" with him.What will happen when Lucas starts to feel the long lost feeling of love? Find out in this trash ass book!(I'm complete shit at writing summaries.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be chicken shit, just a warning. Please tell me if you see this anywhere else besides for my Wattpad (FnafFuntimeFoxy).

Clancy's POV

   I felt a hot stinging all across my body as the floor was engulfed in flames. There was no escape. I screamed and finally dropped to the floor, falling onto my stomach with my arms around my head. I closed my eyes and was about to slip into unconscious as the door squeaked open, Lucas slipped in and giggled, ripping my camera off my head, he giggled louder.

"Happy birthday!" He managed to say through his fit of chuckles. I finally passed out.

Lucas's POV

   I switched off the camera and threw Clancy over my shoulder, his breathing was light. I walked quickly to the extra room in the barn and carelessly tossed him on the bed, I set his camera on the night stand by his head. I tied his hands to the headboard, what? He was able to get past my mother, I have to take extra precautions. I walked over to my set up of monitors and turned them off, getting ready to start caring for Clancy's wounds, there was a knock on the barn door. I turned on the speaker and spoke.

"What?" I asked.

"Dinner. Now." I heard daddy answer. (I feel so weird typing that. T-T) I closed my eyes and set down the med kit. I glanced back at Clancy and looked across his body. His shirt was more of just singed threads, his chest was burned, same with his thighs, and shins. His hands were the worst of it. I took one more look at him and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt think I would actually commit to writing this, but here we are! So yeah, time for some writing fun?

Clancy's POV

I woke up and tried to wipe the sleep out of my eyes, I tugged my hands down but it didn't budge. I peered up to my hands to see scratchy ropes tied tightly around them, a light bruise forming under it. I groaned in part annoyance and part pain. I pulled my hands down again but to no avail, they stayed put. The only thing that did happen was the rope dug into my arm, the small pesky strings stabbing into my arm. My eyes snapped open as the door creaked open, in came that man.

"Who are you?" I stammered, shuddering as I felt the rope dig in more.

"Lucas. And your Clancy." He said, stalking over to me.

"Don't. Don't get any closer you freak!" I shouted curling up into a ball with my feet protecting my body.

"That's not what you should say to me." He said, tisking. (Tisking? Tsking?) I stayed quiet and pulled back my foot, getting ready to kick him. His eyes snapped down to my foot and grabbed my ankle so hard I think it snapped. I howled out in pain and tried to pry his hand off using my other foot. He let go and stepped back, pulling open a cabinet.

"In case this happens again, I better tie up your feet!" He giggled and took out more rope. I started sweating perfusly, pulling my feet closer and closer, kicking his hands when he got too close. He growled and grabbed my hips. I yelped and he pulled me down, oddly the rope was strong. Really, really strong. I felt my eyes fill up with salty tears, the rope went past just bruising, it was now cutting through my skin.

"Let me go! I'll stop! I'll stop." He quickly flicked his eyes up to look at me.

"What will you stop?" He smirked and pulled me more, making the rope strain, the headboard was old, it crackled and creaked. He was pulling me so much I thought it would crack in half.

"I'll stop everything! I-I'll stop trying to kick you," he pulled me more glaring as if that wasn't enough. "I'll stop disobeying you!" Tears rolled down my face, he let go. I whimpered and closed my eyes, not wanting to see all of the bruises and red marks now on my body. He smiled and walked away, putting the rope on a desk.

"Toot-a-loo, Clancy! I'll be back soon!" He said and slammed the door, making me jump.

(Word count: 444)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeebus heacking Cristo this was long for me!

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did I do? Do you want me to continue? Oh yeah I'm also taking suggestions! (Please nothing like rape. I'm trying to make this story rape free.) I would be glad to use any!


End file.
